I Still Love You
by DrarryLover28
Summary: He couldn't tell his lover, and it killed him. His lover's name on his dying breath he uttered "I still love you." Just a short little ficlet to get back into writing. The story is inspired by "In This Shirt" by the Irrepressibles. I hope you enjoy. :)


**Disclaimer**: I am not, nor have ever been, nor will ever be J.K. Rowling. I do not own these characters. I simply like to borrow them from time to time to play with them. :) All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.

**A/N**: I'm back. I know it's been forever. Sorry. This is just a short little ficlet to get me back into writing. I really hope you all enjoy and will leave a review. You're awesome, and I hope you have a GREAT day! :)  
~ DrarryLover28

* * *

I left. I couldn't tell you why, but I didn't have a choice. I want you to know that. I want you to know it wasn't your fault. I left on my own terms for my own personal reasons. I couldn't tell you. I didn't want you to see me like this. I needed you to remember me as I was. I was strong and happy. Now, I'm weak and suffering. I didn't want you looking at me like I was broken. I'm sorry.

I still love you.

When you went out with your friends back in September, I packed my things and shrunk them down so you wouldn't notice. I doubt you would have noticed anyway because you came home completely wasted. Blaise and Goyle were holding you up because you couldn't even stand up on your own. I picked you up out of their arms. I nearly dropped you on the way to our bed because my muscles were giving out. Had the bedroom been any farther, you'd have slept on the floor in the hallway. I'm sorry. You fell asleep in your jeans and my favorite button down—you remember the one you wore the day you proposed. I undressed you and tucked you in. I kissed your forehead gently as tears streamed down my face. You didn't move. Had your chest not been rising and falling with your drunken breath, I would have thought you dead. I left at dawn as quietly as possible. You didn't follow me, so I assumed you were still asleep nursing your hangover. It was better this way.

I still love you.

I took your shirt. It was the shirt you wore on our first date. The dark blue V-neck that made your eyes shine that much brighter with all the intensity of an uncontrollable blaze. You must have worn it to work recently because it still smells strongly of you. I'm sorry I didn't acknowledge your choice in attire then. I should have told you how hot that shirt looked on you. I put a stasis charm on it because I didn't want your scent to fade. I still need you with me. I'm sorry I had to leave. I wish I could see you. I know you're very angry with me. I understand. I hope you'll forgive me. I sent you a letter. I don't know if you read it, but I mean every word of it. I know you don't believe me, but it's true.

I still love you.

I've been talking to doctors, both Wizard and Muggle. They don't know what's wrong with me, but they know it's getting worse. Even Hermione is stumped. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was sick. I wanted to come to you with ways that I was getting better, but right now all I have is proof that I'm dying. This disease or curse or whatever is killing me slowly from the inside out. Hermione thinks it started after the war, while my body was vulnerable to attack and weak to fight it off. I wish I knew how to tell you. I wish I was strong enough to trust you'd be there even when I'm not. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to leave me, so I broke your trust first.

I still love you.

I miss you. I want you here with me. I feel so weak, and I need to feel your solid arms around me again. I need your strength. But, I can't let you see me like this. Fading. Withering. Dying. I sent you a message through Blaise. Don't worry, he didn't see me when I couldn't face you. I told him through a letter. He was part of your inner circle, and I hope you heard it. My dying words. You were my last thought and the name on my final breath.

_I love you. I'll always love you. I miss you. This wasn't your fault. Baby, please understand that. I'm sorry. I still love you, Dragon. You'll always be mine.  
Never forget that,  
Your Lion_


End file.
